The Light known as you
by zettai-akiramenai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki ist verwirrt. Nicht nur, dass er auf eine neue Schule kommt, in der er keinen kennt, dort wird er auch noch mit unergründlichen Sachen wie Liebe und Mädchen konfrontiert. Hinzu kommen noch seine umstrittenen Gefühle für den Schülersprecher
1. Prolog: Startschuss

Die Straßen waren gefüllt. Männer. Frauen. Kinder. Menschen die ich nicht kannte. Sie standen dort und starrten. Starrten auf den Wagen. Starrten auf uns. Starrten auf mich. Was wollten sie? Sie sollen weggehen. Verschwindet. Hört auf zu gaffen. Hört auf zu tuscheln. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf. Ein warmes Gefühl an meiner Hand. Rot. Sie war rot. Alles war rot. Flammen züngelten. Der Wagen...Mutter...Vater... Der LKW...Hört auf so zu gucken. Seht mich nicht so an! Hört auf! Verschwindet! Lasst uns in Ruhe! Verschwindet!

"Naruto? Naruto. Naruto! Lasst mich vorbei! Lasst mich zu ihm! Naruto! NARUTOO!"

* * *

><p>Schreiend wachte ich auf. Schweißgebadet saß ich nun aufrecht in meinem Bett. Ich packte mir an den Kopf. "Verdammt..." Diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Dieser schreckliche Traum. Ich schüttelte den Kopf sodass mir schwindelig wurde. Der Albtraum hing noch immer fest, also versuchte ich, ihn rauszuschütteln, aus meinem Kopf. Es gelang mir nicht. Ich stand langsam auf, schwankte in Richtung Badezimmer und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Ich beugte mich darüber, meine Finger verkrampften sich in dem Keramik des Beckens - es hinterließ Kratzspuren. Verdammt...Das gibt Schimpfe! Ich spritzte mir ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht, trocknete mich zügig ab und suchte mir ein Shirt aus dem Wäscheberg, der über den Boden verteilt war. Ich entdeckte eines, dass mir noch unbenutzt schien - oder zumindest noch sauber - und warf es über. Ich fühlte mich gar nicht gut und hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock heute das Haus zu verlassen. Aber es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Iruka hatte mich in der Schule angemeldet, in der er unterrichtete. Er sagte mir, ich könne nicht bei ihm wohnen bleiben wenn ich nicht langsam mal wieder das Haus verließe oder zur Schule ginge. Ich hatte so einiges nachzuholen...Ich war nun schon seit fast 3 Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Haus gegangen, und auf den Privatunterricht mit Iruka hatte ich ebenfalls keine Lust. Ich wollte niemanden sehen...Es gab eh niemanden in diesem Kaff den ich kannte oder dem ich wichtig war. Also machte das nichts. Ich hatte nur Iruka - den sturen, nervigen, naiven Iruka, der mir trotz allem eine familiäre Wärme schenkte und fast immer nett zu mir war. Aber seine Wärme konnte das Eis in mir nicht tauen. Mein Ich war in dieser einen Nacht unheilbar und tödlich verwundet worden und damit ich es nicht vollkommen verlor - oder den Schmerz nochmal spürte - fror ich es ein. Aber ich kam vom Thema ab. Also, Iruka bot mir ein Ultimatum - entweder Schule oder Straße - und ich lenkte ein. In der Schule traf ich zwar auf Leute, jedoch konnte ich wenigstens nach dem Unterricht mein schönes, schützendes Zimmer wiedersehen. Auf der Straße war ich den Menschen ausgeliefert. Das heißt also : Ab in die Schule.<p>

Es waren zwar noch Ferien, jedoch musste ich auf ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor - irgendso ein verkorkster Typ, der auch die Krankenschwester spielte soviel ich gehört hatte - in die Schule kommen und mich "testen" lassen, ob ich mich für die Schule überhaupt eigne. Also zog ich mir eine andere Hose an, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und warf mir meinen Mantel um. Zum Schluss noch mein Stirnband festbinden und ich war fertig. Ich machte mir zum Frühstück Instant-Ramen, schlang sie runter und verließ das Haus. Iruka war schon in der Schule, Vorbereitungen treffen. Denn morgen war der erste Schultag. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich zog die Wegbeschreibung, die Iruka mir geschrieben hatte aus meiner Tasche und machte mich auf den Weg. Es dauerte nicht lang, da stand ich auch schon auf irgendeiner Kreuzung, die nicht verzeichnet war und blickte verwirrt umher. "Mooooah, kacke" stieß ich aus, fasste mir mit den Händen an den Kopf und sank in eine verzweifelte Hocke. Schon hatte ich mich verlaufen...Iruka konnte eindeutig nicht zeichnen, noch würde er jemals in der Lage sein, eine Karte zu zeichnen. Er war vollkommen unfähig in solchen Dingen! Ich verharrte in meiner Hockstellung bis mir jemand den Zettel aus der Hand nahm, ihn laß und mit gelangweiltem Gesicht etwas daraufkritzelte. Er hielt mir den Zettel völlig abwesend hin, er sah mich nichtmal an. Wie mich das anpisste. Aber als ich mich aufrichtete und ihm den Zettel aus der Hand riß, streiften seine Augen mich für einen Augenblick. Ich erschrak. In seinem Blick lag eine Tiefe, die man nicht deuten konnte, diese vollkommene Schwärze in seinen Augen umschlang meinen Geist und trieb ihn in eine Ecke, wo er eingeschüchtert diese wunderschöne Leere betrachtete. Es fühlte sich so warm und vertraut an. Unwillkürlich wurde ich rot im Gesicht, ich spürte mein Blut in meinem Kopf pochen und ich senkte den Blick zu Boden, damit mein gegenüber mein Tomatengesicht nicht sah. Wie peinlich, beim Anblick eines Mannes zu erröten. Das war mehr als peinlich, es war krank! Ich war krank, das musste es sein, mir war heiß, ich hatte sicherlich Fieber. Jedoch fühlte ich mich kerngesund und noch dazu besser, als ich mich jemals gefühlt hatte, in den letzten Jahren. In meinen Gedanken bemerkte ich den merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht des Fremden nur flüchtig, er schien überrascht, nein, beinahe schon geschockt. Er drehte mir zügig den Rücken zu und beschleunigte seine Schritte merklich. Ich brachte gerade noch ein stotterndes "D-d-danke" zustande bevor er sich schon meinem Blickfeld entzog. Das merkwürdige Gefühl verschwand mit ihm und der Ärger kam in mir auf. "Arroganter Mistkerl...einfach so abzuhauen und nichtmal Bitte zu sagen..." Ich zog die Nase hoch und betrachtete den Zettel. Die Wegbeschreibung war nun viel verständlicher, dieser Typ hatte sogar den jetzigen Standort des Blondschopfes eingetragen..."Trotzdem ein Mistkerl..." murmelte ich mürrisch und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Der Rest des Tages ging eigentlich wie im Flug vorrüber. Ich war völlig umsonst gekommen, dieser Direktortyp war nicht da um mich zu empfangen, da so eine Art Besprechung mit so einem dummen Schülersprecher stattfand, und er hinterließ mir nur eine Nachricht auf der stand, ich solle mir keinen Kopf um den Test machen, und das er beschlossen hatte mich zuzulassen. Iruka freute es natürlich tierisch das ich nicht mit dem Direktor reden musste, denn er hatte befürchtet - und hatte wahrscheinlich auch Recht - das ich den Test absichtlich verkorkse. Wir gingen zusammen nach Hause, jedoch schwiegen wir, oder zumindest schwieg ich. Iruka plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin und erzählte etwas davon, dass ich mich mit den anderen gut verstehen würde und so ein Quatsch. Ich hörte nicht wirklich zu. Vielmehr waren meine Gedanken noch immer an die schwarzen Augen gefesselt, bei dessen Anblick ich mich so Vollkommen und Geborgen fühlte. Ich versuchte, mir dieses Gefühl ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, aber alles endete enttäuschend damit, wie mir die Augen den Rücken kehren und verschwinden. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, das mir etwas entgangen war, also stellte ich mir die Szene immer und immer wieder vor. Da war etwas auf dem Rücken des Fremden, das ich nicht ganz erfassen konnte, da ich noch immer gebannt war von dieser wunderschönen, warmen Schwärze. In meinem Kopf flackerte nur andauernd ein kleiner Fächer auf einer Schuluniform, der mir bekannt vorkam. Rot, Blau, Weiß. Und diese Schuluniform...War das nicht diesselbe Uniform wie die aus der Schule? Von dem Typen, gegen den ich gelaufen war als ich wütend abtrottete nachdem ich erfuhr das ich umsonst gekommen war?

Von diesem schwarzhaarigen, arroganten Schnösel, der mir nichtmal aufhalf, als ich hinfiel und der einfach weitergegangen war?

Als ich abends in meinem Bett lag war mir noch nicht klar, dass der heutige Tag nur der Startschuss für all das Übel war, was noch kommen sollte.


	2. Unbekannte Gebiete-Erste Bekanntschaften

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte ging es mir ziemlich beschissen. Ich hatte wieder einmal Kopfschmerzen, und ich fühlte nach dem Frühstück, dass mit meinem Magen etwas nicht stimmte. Ich war ziemlich früh wach, es war bestimmt nichtmal 5 Uhr, also beschloss ich, zu duschen. Das kalte Wasser tat mir gut. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig besser, aber noch immer hatte ich so ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch. Es erforderte eine Menge Überwindung, mich nicht wieder ins Bett zu legen, wie ich es sonst immer tat, sondern mir eins von meinen, von Iruka frischgewaschenen, Hemden überzuziehen. Er hatte sich gestern Abend schon wieder über den Berg von Schmutzwäsche beschwert, der in meinem Bad lag ( Wir hatten zwei getrennte Bäder weil er, wie er sagt, es nicht aushielt sich mit mir ein Bad zu teilen...vielleicht war ich echt unordentlich?). Na ja, als er gerade schon dabei war, zu waschen, spülte er auch den Geschirrberg in der Küche, der fast nur aus Schüsseln für meine Nudelsuppe bestand. Als Dank machte ich ihm an diesem Morgen Frühstück. Er musste heute erst später zur Schule.

Also schlüpfte ich in eine meiner schwarzen Hosen und hängte mir die Jacke der Uniform über die Schultern. Für meinen Geschmack war sie zu blau, ein dunkles Blau. Ich hatte blau schon immer irgendwie gehasst. Seufzend betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und warf die Jacke daraufhin in den Müll. Ich nahm mir dann meinen knielangen, schwarzen Mantel, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und betrachtete mich noch einmal. Etwas spießig, aber zufriedenstellend. Eines fehlte jedoch. Ich band mir mein Stirnband um, es war schwarz und hatte eine rote Spirale auf der Stirn. So war es schon besser. Dann schnappte ich mir eine Tasche und stopfte die Schulbücher, die Iruka mir "netterweise" besorgt hatte, hinein. Meine Haare waren noch feucht, als ich das Haus verließ, und der Morgen war untypisch kalt für den Sommer. Der Wind ließ mich frösteln und pfiff mir um die Ohren. Scheiß Wetter. Dann ging ich los. Ich hatte noch die Wegbeschreibung in der Tasche, aber ich brauchte sie nicht mehr. Ich konnte mich noch sehr gut an den Weg erinnern, den mir der Unbekannte gestern aufgeschrieben hatte. Ich lief ziemlich langsam, denn es war noch etwas zu früh um jetzt schon auf dem Schulhof aufzukreuzen. Und man sollte ja nicht den falschen Eindruck von mir bekommen. Nicht, das ich dann noch als Frühaufsteher galt. Ich hatte zwar keinen Ruf zu verlieren, aber zumindest konnte ich mir einen aufbauen, in diesem neuen Leben, dieser neuen Schule. Und als Frühaufsteher verdiente man sich keinen Respekt. Besonders auf einer Jungenschule.

Ich war doch etwas zu früh. Verdammt. Ich wartete an einer kleinen Kreuzung in der Nähe des Schultores, bis sich eine kleine Masse in der Schule angehäufen würde. Jedoch lief irgendetwas nicht so ganz richtig. Ich sah viele Typen an mir vorbeilaufen, die diese ekelhafte blaue Jacke der Uniform trugen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Da waren Mädchen. Ihre Jacken waren zwar rot, jedoch sahen sie genauso abstoßend aus, wie die blauen, denselben Schnitt und dasselbe Symbol auf der Brust. Ein merkwürdig aussehendes Laubblatt. Es stand wohl für Konoha, den Namen der Schule. Und zusätzlich liefen die Mädchen in diesselbe Richtung wie die Jungen. In Richtung Schule. Meine Schule. Hatte ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt? Eine gemischte Schule? Ich fühlte die Panik in mir aufkochen. Oh nein, bitte nicht. Ich war den Umgang mit Jungen gewohnt, mit männlichen Wesen. Aber die weibliche Spezies war unbekanntes Gebiet. Ich kannte nur wenig Mädchen in meiner alten Stadt, und die waren alle schrecklich. Gackerten herum, fühlten sich obertoll und machten sich über mich lustig, sobald ich in ihre Nähe kam. Die Jungs in meiner Schule rieten mir, ganz natürlich zu sein. Aber wenn ich natürlich war, fingen sie an zu weinen oder rannten davon sobald ich ihnen zu nahe kam.

Warum hatte mir Iruka das nicht gesagt? Ich konnte mit Mädchen nicht umgehen. Ich hätte nie zugesagt, hätte ich das gewusst. Ha. Wahrscheinlich deswegen. Ich zog die Schultern hoch, um mich ein wenig hinter dem Kragen meines Mantels zu verstecken, bevor ich durch das Schultor ging. Es war schon einigermaßen gefüllt hier. Es gab verschiedene Gruppierungen. Wie damals. Nur das es hier auch Mädchen gab. Ich seufzte und schaute zu Boden. Bloß niemanden in die Augen sehen.

Bomp.

"Autsch!"

Ich war in eines der Mädchen reingelaufen. Sie war auf den Boden geplumpst und rieb sich energisch den Hintern. Oh scheiße. Ich wollte ihr aufhelfen. Bloß nicht heul...

"Hey du Trottel, pass auf wo du hinläufst!" schrie sie mich an. Alles was ich konnte war, verdutzt zu schauen. Ich war völlig verwirrt. Früher hatten die Mädchen direkt losgeheult...Waru...?

"Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen, du Hopskäse? Du hättest mir fast was gebrochen!"

"I...I..Ich...ähm.." Ich konnte nur stottern.

" 'I-I-Ich ähm'. Ist das alles was du sagen kannst, Streifi?" Sie stand auf und bohrte mir den Finger in die Brust. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Streifi? Sie referrierte wohl an die drei Streifen auf meiner Wange. Ich spürte die Blicke der Leute um mich rum, hörte sie kichern und tuscheln. Was sollte ich tun? Sie schlagen? Panisch blickte ich umher.

"Lass gut sein, Karin! Hast du nichts besseres vor, wie zum Beispiel von kleinen Kindern Geld erpressen oder Sandburgen zertreten?" Verwirrt blickte ich zu der Person, die nun hinter dem Mädchen stand, das ich umgerannt hatte. Es war noch ein Mädchen, und ein ziemlich hübsches noch dazu. Lange rosafarbene Haare, wunderschöne, weibliche Beine und smaragdgrüne Augen, die im Licht der Morgensonne funkelten. Ein Engel, in jeder Weise. Das Mädchen, Karin wie es schien, rümpfte die Nase, schlug sich die roten Haare über die Schultern und rauschte beleidigt davon. Das Mädchen, das mir geholfen hatte, grinste selbstzufrieden und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ich lief zu ihr und legte ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie wegging. "Ähm...Danke" murmelte ich und wendete den beschämt ab, als sie mir in die Augen sah. Meine Wangen waren wahrscheinlich wieder rot. Sie lächelte mich an und ich ließ ihre Schulter los. "Kein Problem. Leg dich mit ihr lieber nicht an. Und mach dir nichts aus dem was sie gesagt hat, sie kann nicht anders." Ich nickte, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. Ich hatte ein ziemlich dämliches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Sie drehte sich zu mir. "Du bist neu hier, stimmts? Ich bin Sakura! Halt dich einfach an mich, wenn du nicht weiterweißt. Ich versuch dir zu helfen so gut ich kann." Ich nickte wieder. Bescheuert. Ich hätte ihr meinen Namen nennen sollen. Aber ich war so beschämt, dass ich eh nicht mehr als ein Stottern zustandegebracht hätte. Sowas kannte ich gar nicht von mir. Normalerweise war ich ziemlich redselig. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Magen wieder verkrampfte, wie heute morgen. War ich etwa echt krank? "Also, bis dann" Sie verschwand, mit zwei weiteren Mädchen, in Richtung Eingang. Ich wollte sie gerade zurückrufen, als mir jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte einen Jungen, der zwei rote Balken auf den Wangen hatte. Er hatte, genau wie ich, nicht die Jacke der Uniform an, sondern trug eine graue Jacke, die Kapuze aufgezogen, die mit Fell umrandet war. "Vergiss es, Alter. Die is' schon vergeben. Steht auf den Schülersprecher. Wie jede andere hier." Er blickte etwas mürrisch, dann musterte er mich.

"Wie ich sehe...sind wir uns gar nicht unähnlich." Er grinste mich an. "Ich bin Kiba. Und du?"


End file.
